Treasure Hunt
by cloudyeye
Summary: Re-publish dari fb pairing Kyusung! Rnr please oneshoot


TREASURE HUNTER

Pairing : MarcusxJerremy (Kyusung)

Genre : Romance, pirate

Rating : T semi M

Oneshoot

Summary : Jerremy, anak bajak laut yang paling ditakuti, Matias diincar oleh bajak laut lainnya karena mempunyai peta harta karun. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Marcus, seorang bajak laut juga. Lama kelamaan Jerremy jatuh cinta dengan Marcus. Akankah dia bersedia memberi peta harta karun itu?

Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul Rhapsodia in Blue karya Akane Ogura. Tp krn ending komiknya gantung, jd saya mencoba melanjutkan komik nya dgn cerita saya sendiri dan dgn pair kyusung.

Enjoy~

Th 1886

"Hei itu dia! Cepat kejar anak itu!"

Seorang namja manis berusaha kabur dari kejaran bajak laut berwajah sangar. Sesekali ditolehkannya wajah letih dan penuh peluh ke belakang. Dia pun berbelok ke kiri dan berhenti mendadak. "Sial, jalan buntu.."

"Hahaha akhirnya kau berhenti juga anak manis.. sekarang cepat serahkan peta itu!"

"Peta apa yang kalian maksud? Aku tidak tahu" jawab Jerremy, anak manis itu pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kami tahu kalau kau itu anak Matias. Aku akan mengambil paksa kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya" Ketua kawanan bajak laut mencoba mengambil tas selempang tua dari Jerremy.

"Permisi.." seseorang menahan tangannya. Dan membuat ketua bajak laut itu menoleh

"... aku juga ingin bicara dengannya" orang itu memelintir tangan ketua bajak laut.

"Aduhhh lepaskannn!"

Dengan sekejap mata kawanan bajak laut itu babak belur dan mereka pergi dari sana. Jerremy terpesona dengan namja tampan yang menyelamatkannya.

"Te-terima kasih tuan. Kau baik sekali" Jerremy tersenyum senang.

"Nah, sekarang.. serahkan peta itu padaku. Aku juga seorang bajak laut" pinta namja bernama Marcus itu.

Jerremy menghentikan senyumannya. Dia langsung melarikan diri.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Marcus mengejar Jerremy. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

"Sial, anak itu hilang" Marcus memutuskan untuk pergi. Jerremy tengah bersembunyi di dalam sebuah tong.

"Lebih baik aku bersembunyi disini. Tidur sebentar saja ah" Jerremy memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Jerremy POV

Di sebelah selatan pulau gyish, terdapat daerah perairan yg disebut laut biru. Kabarnya disana ada pulau yang berisi harta karun emas dan permata. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendapatkan harta karun itu karena arus laut yg susah dilalui. Kecuali ayahku, matias kim. Dia berhasil mendapatkan harta karun, tetapi meninggal karena diserang bajak laut saat hendak kembali.

Ayahku mempercayakan peta harta karun itu padaku. Oleh karena itu aku selalu diincar bajak laut yg menginginkan harta itu. Jujur saja aku lelah, jika saja aku bisa memberikannya pada seseorang, aku akan memberikannya. Dengan begitu penderitaanku akan berakhir.

Jerremy POV end

.

.

.

Jerremy membuka kedua mata sipitnya perlahan. Samar-samar dia melihat tiga orang berpakaian bajak laut memandang nya heran.

"Dimana ini?" ujar Jerremy dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kau ada di kapal bajak laut EvilCho" Balas salah satu anak buah kapal bernama Aiden.

"APAAA? BAJAK LAUT?" Jerremy sontak bangun tiba-tiba dan jatuh bersama dengan tong itu. "Aduhh"

"Hey kau penumpang gelap kan?" Tuduh salah satu anak buah kapal.

"A-aku tertidur di dalam sini. Dan aku tidak ada niat untuk jadi penumpang gelap" Jerremy berusaha bangun dan hendak melarikan diri.

"Eitss mau kemana kau namja manis"

Jerremy membalikan badannya dan mata sipitnya membulat melihat siapa yang menangkap nya.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Marcus bersmirk ria. Jerremy menjatuhkan dirinya. Dan berujar lirih "Ini tidak mungkin.."

"Nah cepat serahkan peta itu atau..."

BRUGGG

"Hei kau kenapa?" Marcus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jerremy.

"A-aku.. lapar"

Krik Krikk

.

.

.

"Ahhh kenyangnya.." Jerremy mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang agak membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Astaga.. makannya banyak sekali" Bisik anak buah kapal bernama Peter. "Mungkin dia tidak makan selama seminggu" tanggap seorang lainnya.

"Hei kau tidak punya kerabat atau keluarga ya?" Marcus menopang dagunya.

"Tidak ada. Karena bajak laut terus menyerangku, mereka jadi tidak mau dekat denganku. Bahkan aku diusir dari desa tempatku tinggal" lirih Jerremy

"Hikss kasihan sekali dia.. hidupnya begitu menderita" semua awak kapal menangis kecuali Marcus.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami saja ya"

"Hah?"

"Kau kan tidak punya tempat lagi. Bahaya kalau kau diluar sendirian. Kami akan menjagamu dari bajak laut itu" Aiden memegang tangan Jerremy penuh harap.

"Jangan sembarangan! Kita ini bukan yayasan amal bodoh" Marcus berkata dingin.

"Tapi kalau dia disini, kita tidak perlu khawatir petanya dirampas bajak laut lain kan? Lagipula kita di tengah laut sekarang, tidak mungkin mengusirnya kan?" Imbuh laki-laki bernama Bryan.

Marcus hanya diam dan menyerah "Ingat sampai pelabuhan selanjutnya saja"

Semua awak kapal bahagia dan bersorak mendengarnya. Seorang laki-laki manis akan bersama-sama dengan mereka. Yah, setidaknya ada hiburan bagi mereka bukan?

.

.

.

Anak buah kapal EvilCho bersikap baik pada Jerremy. Mereka menggunakan waktu untuk melihat lumba-lumba, bermain dan tertawa.

Jerremy menuruni anak tangga dan bergumam "Mereka baik sekali padaku. Tidak pernah ada seseorang bahkan bajak laut yang memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Apakah ini sebuah mimpi?"

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali" Marcus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan bersidekap.

"Iya, mereka baik sekali padaku" Jerremy tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu waktunya membayar.."

"Eh?" Marcus mendorong tubuh Jerremy ke tembok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jerremy

"Pe-ta-nya" ucap Marcus penuh tekanan.

"Kalau kau serahkan sekarang, kami akan memberimu uang dan mengantarmu sampai pelabuhan. Bukan penawaran yang jelek kan?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada sembarang orang" jawab Jerremy meski dengan wajah takut

"Kau... kau tidak mengerti ya? Kami ini bajak laut! Kami bisa membuangmu ke laut dan dijadikan umpan hiu!" Marcus mencengkram dagu Jerremy.

"Petanya disini kan?" Marcus memaksa mengambil tas Jerremy namun Jerremy tetap mempertahankannya.

DUARR

Marcus segera meninggalkan Jerremy dan melihat dengan teropong siapa yang membuat suara ledakan.

"Cepat serahkan peta dan laki-laki manis itu!"

"Aku kira siapa, ternyata ikan teri" Marcus bersmirk

"Serang mereka!" Anak buah kapal bajak laut tadi bertarung dengan anak buah Marcus. Jerremy mengendap-ngendap dan memutuskan lari darisana. 'Harusnya aku tidak percaya dengan bajak laut' Dia bersiap melompat.

"Itu dia anak Matias! Serang kakinya!"

'Gawat ketahuan'

CRASHHH

Marcus yang melindungi Jerremy terluka di bagian pundak kirinya. Jerremy hanya bisa shock dan hampir menangis.

"Cepat bawa dia kedalam!" Titahnya. Segera Dennis-anak buahnya- membawa Jerremy masuk untuk bersembunyi.

Bajak laut yang pertama menyerang kalah dan memutuskan mundur. Beberapa ada yang terluka.

"Ma-maafkan aku gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka" Jerremy membungkukkan badannya ke Marcus.

"Aku bukannya melindungimu, aku hanya melindungi peta nya saja. Kalau kau mati bagaimana caranya aku bisa kesana?" Ketus Marcus.

"Tapi biarkan aku merawat luka mu" Jerremy berpuppy eyes dan menarik-narik baju Marcus hingga pundaknya terbuka.

"Iya-iya tapi jangan tarik-tarik begitu! Kau itu hampir mati tapi kenapa tidak merasa takut begitu hah? Kalau kau kena panah tadi bagaimana?"

"Kau.. mengakhawatirkanku?"

"A-apa?" Muka Marcus memerah

"Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengkhawatirkanku. Saat aku dikejar bajak laut pun tidak ada yang menolongku. Tapi kau.. dan juga teman-teman lainnya, kalian mau menolong dan menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih Marcus" Jerremy tersenyum manis dan membuat Marcus terpesona.

.

.

.

Jerremy masuk ke dalam kamar Marcus seraya membawa baskom berisi air.

"Marcus aku akan mengganti perbanmu. Eh, sudah tidur?" Jerremy meletakkan baskomnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Marcus. Dibenarkannya letak selimut Marcus dan tertidur di kursi. Kedua lengannya menopang kepalanya.

Marcus tidak benar-benar bangun. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Jerremy dan hendak mengusap kepalanya namun Aiden tiba-tiba mendobrak kamarnya dan masuk.

"Hei! Kalau masuk ketuk dulu!"

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang lihatlah keluar!"

.

.

.

Kapal EvilCho sudah terkepung 10kapal bajak laut. Rupanya bajak laut yang tadi menyerangnya memanggil teman-temannya.

"Mereka banyak sekali. Kita kalah jumlah, kapten"

Jerremy keluar dari kamar Marcus dan memandang sekumpulan kapal bajak laut. Hatinya berdetak keras. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya. Jerremy menarik nafas dan berkata.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan petanya. Kalian harus cepat menggambarnya. Dan terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini. Terlebih kau Marcus Cho. Senang mengenalmu" Jerremy membalikkan badannya ke arah kapal yang mengepungnya. Dibuka nya satu per satu kemeja putihnya dan menurunkannya hingga ke perut.

Semua mata memandang tidak percaya. Ternyata selama ini peta harta karun itu tergambar di punggung Jerremy.

"Kapten cepat gambar petanya!" Suara Bryan membuyarkan pikirannya. Diraihnya kertas dan pena untuk menggambar.

Jerremy melangkah mendekati kapal lainnya dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada Marcus.

.

.

.

"Peta harta karun laut biru telah kita dapatkan! Mari kita rayakan keberhasilan kita!" Semua bajak laut bersorak. Jerremy sendiri tengah diikat di kursi.

"Hei, aku ingin melihat petanya sekali lagi. Anak manis cepat buka bajumu~" bajak laut itu tersenyum mesum dan hendak membuka baju Jerremy.

"Hentikan tikus-tikus menjijikan!" Marcus melompat dari atas dan berdiri di depan Jerremy.

"Ma-Marcus?" Lirih Jerremy tidak percaya.

Marcus menyerang bajak laut yang mabuk dengan mudah dan membawa pergi Jerremy.

"Petanya kau tidak menggambarnya?" Tanya Jerremy. Keduanya ada di pelabuhan.

"Aku sudah merobeknya gambar yang dibuat Bryan. Lagipula, mana mungkin menggambar secepat itu"

"Maafkan aku"

Greppp

Marcus memeluk Jerremy. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Mulai sekarang kau diterima di kapal EvilCho dan tugasmu adalah mengantar kami ke tempat harta karun itu dan juga.."

" dan juga apa?" Jerremy mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Menjadi kekasihku" Marcus melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Wajah Jerremy memanas. "Ya, aku bersedia kapten"

Hupp

Marcus menggendong Jerremy bridal style. "Hentikan kau membuatku malu Marcus"

'Perjalanan hidupku yang penuh kesepian berakhir'

.

.

.

Marcus dan Jerremy tengah berada di kamar Marcus.

"Ayo tunjukan lagi petanya"

"Hmm" Jerremy mencoba membuka kancing bajunya. "Aku malu Marcus.."

"Kalau kau tidak membukanya bagaimana kita bisa ke sana?" Marcus membalik badan Jerremy yang memunggunginya. Dia mencoba membuka baju Jerremy. Jerremy mencoba mencegah tindakan Marcus namun terlambat dada mulus Jerremy sudah terpampang dihadapannya. Marcus menyeringai mesum dan berkata "Ini salahmu kalau kau tidak menurutiku Jerremy .."

Dan langsung saja terdengar desahan Jerremy yang mengalun merdu. Di luar semua anak buah Marcus menguping perbuatan mereka. Ckckk

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian mereka sudah smmpai di pulau laut biru. Semua awak kapal turun dan mencoba mencari harta itu. Marcus dan Jerremy berjalan bergandengan. "Kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan hartanya, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Marcus memandang teduh Jerremy

"Aku ingin ke desaku dulu. Membangun sebuah rumah dan tinggal bersamamu bersama anak-anak kita"

"Kau ingin kembali lagi ke desa yang mengusirmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Marcus. Mereka tidak salah jika menghindariku. Mereka hanya mencoba melindungi diri mereka. Toh juga harta karunnya sudah kits temukan kan? Bajak laut lainnya tidak akan mengejar kita lagi. Kalau pun masih mengejar kan ada kau, yang akan melindungiku" Jerremy berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Marcus.

"Hmmm baiklah. Kau baik hati Jerremy. Aku semakin mencintaimu saja"

"Aku juga makin mencintaimu Marcus"

Keduanya berciuman manis di tengah-tengah pesisir pantai. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

"Kapten! Hartanya sudah ditemukan!"

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka dan berlari ke tempat harta dengan saling bergandengan.

END

Gaje kah? Review please ^^


End file.
